Lord of the Rings: the Lone Wolf
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: During the last stages of the fall of Reach, Noble Six is pulled away from the battlefield and into another one where he must help protect a Fellowship from danger. Rewrite of my first Halo/LOTR crossover, R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

Lord of the Rings: the Lone Wolf

A Halo/LOTR crossover story starring Noble Six of Noble Team.

Summary: Noble Six ends up in the land of Middle-Earth and joins the Fellowship to end the threat of the One Ring.

Now we begin;

Lieutenant Spartan-b312 AKA Noble Six or Just Six was fighting for his life against the onslaught of Covenant foot-soldiers as Reach was being glassed by Covenant cruisers. Six was armed to the teeth with his assault rifle, DMR rifle, some plasma and frag grenades as well as his combat knife and Emile's kukri knife that he salvaged from Emile's corpse but he was running low on ammo; he was down to his last two clips for his assault rifle and DMR each and he wanted to conserve his grenades as he may have to use them to commit suicide and take out as many Covies as he could.

But on the plus side, his shields were fully up and his MJOLNIR wasn't damaged in any way at all but Six knew that his time had come and he prepared himself to go down fighting.

"C'mon you ugly motherfuckers! Come and get me!" Six roared as he fired shot after shot at Grunts and Elites, killing some and injuring others.

Then some Elites tackled him to the ground and Six began to wrestle for his life as he struggled against the Elites' grasps on his person and he saw one Elite, a Major as its armour was red, prepare its energy knife to kill him.

As Six resigned himself to his fate, he heard a voice inside his mind

'_No noble warrior. It is not yet your time'_

The voice definitely sounded female and whoever the woman's voice was, she sounded powerful and omnipotent yet kind and caring like a mother.

As the Major Elite was about to stab down into Six's chest, a great white light bathed him and in a flash; he was gone leaving behind some very confused aliens who wondered if what they had seen was a trick of some kind.

…

Six felt as if he was floating in space and he floated there for a while before a woman stood before him; she was amazingly beautiful, refined graceful features, full soft lips, glowing blue eyes, straight blonde hair with a tiara set upon it.

But what made Six stare at the woman was her ears; they weren't normal like human ears but pointed upwards, Six wasn't sure if they were surgically altered to look like that or were naturally like that.

The woman then spoke in a strange language that was music to Six's ears and he thought that if anyone else heard such a language, they would spend the rest of their lives trying to replicate such a music but would never hope to match the real thing.

The woman then spoke in English

"Greetings Noble Six of Noble Team" she said in perfect English.

"You know my name?" Six asked in wonderment.

"Indeed I do, Noble Six, I have watched you for a long time, ever since you were born to what you are now before me" the woman replied with a hint of a sad smile on her expression.

"First meetings usually warrant introductions" Six pointed out, the woman smiled a little wider and replied

"Indeed, I am lady Galadriel of Lothlorien and I have come seeking your help, Noble Six" Galadriel replied.

"You… pulled me away from Reach, how did you do that?" Six asked.

"Like all my race, I am gifted with great power and you too have great power Noble Six, or else I would not have noticed you and brought you here" Galadriel replied.

"Thanks… I think" Six muttered, Galadriel smiled a little more before speaking

"I brought you here as I have need of your help" Galadriel said.

"What kind of help are we talking about?" Six asked bluntly.

"Straight to the point are we? I like that in a man. Very well, it began many centuries ago with the forging of nineteen rings in my world" Galadriel began.

"Three were given to the elves, my people, seven to the dwarves, great miners and craftsmen of their mountain halls" Galadriel explained.

"Wait! Elves? Dwarves? Are you pulling my leg?" Six asked sceptically.

"I am not, I am deadly serious, why do you think I have these ears?" Galadriel asked pointing to her pointy ears to make her statement more obvious.

"Okay… just asking, what about the other nine?" Six asked.

"The rest were given to the kings of Men, who above all else desired power" Galadriel said sadly.

"Figures… guess humanity is still its own worst enemy" Six muttered.

"And it was all too good to be true?" Six then asked, Galadriel nodded and replied

"In secret a twentieth ring was made; in the lands of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged a master ring and in flaming script in the black speech the words were: One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them!" Galadriel said.

"And Sauron then decided it would be a good idea to take over your world?" Six asked rhetorically.

"But there were some who resisted; a last alliance of Men and Elves marched upon Mount Doom where the battle for Middle Earth raged" Galadriel explained.

"And they were unsuccessful?" Six asked, Galadriel shook her head and replied

"The last alliance was successful but Sauron had cheated death for his Ring held most of his soul and life force, allowing him to live on and the Ring then passed into the hands of a Man, Isildur. But the One Ring was a sentient being and it corrupted Isildur and led him to his death and it disappeared… until now" Galadriel said.

"And what do you need my help for?" Six asked.

Galadriel smiled and replied

"The One Ring needs to be destroyed so Sauron will no longer be anymore and the Ring has fallen into the hands of the most unlikely person imaginable: a hobbit" she said.

"What's a hobbit?" Six asked in confusion.

"A Halfling, a person about the size of a small child when fully grown and they can surprise you in many ways" Galadriel replied with a hint of a smile on her face.

"And you want me to help this… 'hobbit' destroy the One Ring?" Six asked.

"You cannot destroy the Ring under your own power, but you can protect the Ring Bearer in his quest to destroy it" Galadriel replied.

"Okay, when do I start?" Six asked, getting his head into game time as he saw this as a second chance to do it right, to protect one world from annihilation or he would die trying.

"Eager to start are we? Very well, I shall take you to the Ring Bearer's location, but be warned there are many creatures who would want to return the Ring to Sauron and the Ring wants to be found, it will no doubt try to corrupt you as well to the side of evil" Galadriel warned.

"I'll consider myself warned ma'am" Six replied stoically.

Galadriel smiled and held out her hand for Six to take; after a moment's thought, Six took Galadriel's hand in his own gauntleted one and in a rush of light, Six was taken from the white space and transported elsewhere to a faraway world where he would be able to save a world from destruction.

…

Six landed on his feet as one would say in the middle of a night covered plain nearby a ruined watchtower.

"Damn! Couldn't have that lady warned me that it would be night-time?" Six muttered as he looked around the expanse of the plains.

Six soon found that he had no weapons other than his combat knife and Emile's kukri knife

"Great and I'm practically defenceless, other than these babies" Six muttered as he unsheathed the two knives and weighed them in his hands before sheathing them when he heard an unnatural screeching that sounded like something out of one's worst nightmare and he also heard the cries of someone in pain.

Seeing that the screams came for the ruins, Six then set off at a run and began running up the stairs to make it to the top to help whoever needed help.

Reaching the top, Six found four children being menaced by five figures in black cloaks; one of the children was clutching his shoulder screaming in agony and the other three children were getting up from being knocked aside, one of them noticed Six standing there and looked at him fearfully.

…

Merry and his friend Pippin had been knocked aside after their feeble attempt at fighting the Ringwraiths and one of them had managed to stab Frodo in the shoulder with a dagger when Pippin gave a gasp as he saw what was behind him.

The figure was of immense height, even taller than the Wraiths and was clad in some kind of armour that was unlike anything Pippin had ever seen and it was made of dark metal and the face was just a silver mirror that showed Pippin his reflection and sheathed on the armoured figure's shoulders were two strange looking knives.

The figure then looked at Pippin for a moment before turning its attention to the Wraiths and drew its knives and stepped forward to attack them.

…

Six could see that these kids were in trouble and that the cloaked assassins were obviously hostiles and he drew his combat knife in his left hand and Emile's kukri in his right and stepped forward to engage the hostiles in close quarters combat.

One of the cloaked figures saw him step out of the shadows and spoke in a raspy screechy tone

"**Spartan!" **it said and levelled its sword at Six who just looked at the simple weapon it held and gave a snort of derision and moved forward to attack the assassin and his comrades.

Six booted the one that saw him in the chest and slashed at the second one that saw its comrade fall and it gave a screech that alerted its fellows and they surrounded the Spartan in moments and tried to strike him with their swords but to no avail as the Spartan's energy shields protected him the inferior metal blades and he responded by punching and kicking them away.

Then a tall man from out of nowhere leapt out of the shadows armed with a flaming brand and sword and attacked the wraiths a battle-cry on his lips.

The assassins seemed to be very flammable as their cloaks caught fire easily and they fled screeching off into the dark night.

One was about to sneak past the man when he whirled around and tossed the flaming brand like a knife and the brand stuck itself squarely in the face of the hostile; with a screech the hostile flew from the tower and disappeared into the night.

Six then sheathed his knives away when he suddenly found a sword pointed in his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

…

Aragorn/Strider was surprised when the large metal behemoth spoke in perfect common tongue

"Funny way of saying thanks if you ask me" the behemoth added as he looked at Aragorn with his silver mirror of a face, the ranger couldn't tell what its expression was but it was obviously annoyed with the way he pointed his sword in its face.

"What are you?" Aragorn asked when he was cut off by Sam's shout

"Strider!" Sam shouted as he held his friend Frodo who was gasping in pain.

Aragorn rushed over to assess the damage and he found the weapon and inspected it

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade" he stated as the blade of the weapon disintegrated into dust and he tossed it away.

"This is beyond my skills, he needs elvish medicine if he is to survive" Aragorn then said as he lifted Frodo up into his arms and looked at the behemoth

"I thank you for your aid stranger" he said.

"Need some help? I'm pretty sure those guys will be coming back to finish the job" the metal clad behemoth said.

Aragorn, Sam, Merry and Pippin looked at the figure in shock and Aragorn found the words to ask

"What kind of man, if you are one, to be able to stare into the face of death so unafraid?" he asked in shock and awe.

"I'm a Spartan, comes with the job" the 'Spartan' replied stoically.

Aragorn gave a sigh and replied

"Very well Spartan, if you can help, you are more than welcome to. We need to get to Imladris, I know the way" Aragorn said.

"Understood" the Spartan replied and he lifted Frodo out of the ranger's arms and held him easily "Let's go"

…

Aragorn was puffing for breath as he tried to keep pace with the Spartan, he moved faster than any being the ranger encountered in his life!

Elves were excellent distance runners and dwarves were very good sprinters in a pinch and humans could do both but a Spartan it seemed, could leave them all eating dust.

…

Six was beginning to feel the strain of running for a few hours but he had to keep going to get to this Imladris like the ranger said.

"How much farther? We're losing the kid" Six said over his back.

"he's not a kid, Mr Spartan sir! He's a hobbit!" one of the three small people said, he introduced himself as Samwise Gamgee or simply Sam.

"He's a hobbit huh? Thought he looked like a kid for a minute, on account of his size and all" Six remarked.

The hobbit he was carrying gave a loud groan of pain and his eyes were turning a sickly milky colour and his skin was growing cold and clammy.

Six laid the hobbit gently down on the ground and asked Aragorn "Is there anything we can do to stop the poison? Or at least slow it?" he asked.

"Perhaps. Sam, do you know what aethlas is?" Aragorn asked.

"Aethlas?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Kingsfoil" Aragorn said to clarify.

"Aye, it's a weed" Sam replied.

"It may help to slow the poison" Aragorn said and the two set off into the forest to search for the plant.

…

Sam was off in one direction while Aragorn went another; Aragorn had found the Kingsfoil plant and he took out a small knife and began to cut some of the flowers off when he suddenly felt the kiss of sharp metal touch his neck.

"What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?" a voice asked.

…

Six was keeping watch for any of the hostiles he encountered earlier with Merry Pippin standing guard over Frodo when they heard hoof beats. Six stood with his fists ready in case the hostiles had some form of transport to outflank them.

But it was a rider on a snowy white horse; the rider was what interested Six the most, she had long dark hair, an attractive well-formed face with great blue eyes that were similar to Galadriel's own blue eyes and she was wearing dark blue clothing and sheathed by her side was a long curved sword.

Aragorn and Sam came running in after her as she dismounted and quickly looked Frodo over.

"Who is she?" Pippin asked in awe.

"She's an elf" Sam whispered in awe.

'_Another one? Could she be related to Galadriel?'_ Six wondered then he caught the elf woman staring at him in awe and slight fear.

…

Arwen looked at the Spartan in awe and slight fear and asked Aragorn

"Who is he?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, he never gave his name but he fought off three wraiths barehanded before I dealt with them" Aragorn replied as he set the aethlas into Frodo's wound who gasped as the mushed up flowers did their work slowing the poison in his system.

"_What_ is he?" Arwen asked.

"I don't know but he calls himself a Spartan, now go! Get Frodo to your father!" Aragorn urged as he set Frodo in the saddle of Arwen's horse, Arwen nodded and swung up in the saddle and spoke in elvish to her steed who set off at a gallop.

"What are ya doing?! Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam shouted in anger and fear.

Six was silent; why did Arwen gaze upon him with such fear?

…

Arwen had made it safely across the river but the Ringwraiths were just on the other side of it.

One of the Nazgul spoke to her in harsh grating tones

"**Give up the Halfling, she-elf!"** it grated angrily.

Arwen drew Hadafang from its sheath and held it ready

"If you want him! Come and claim him!" she said.

The Nine drew their swords and urged their black steeds across the ford, Arwen began to whisper under her breath, commanding the waters of the mountains to rush down from the mountains and sweep away the Nine.

As the Nazgul were crossing the middle of the ford, a great torrent of water cascaded from the bend and swept the former kings of men away down the river.

Frodo then fell from the saddle unable to maintain consciousness.

"Frodo!" Arwen cried in fear and she cradled the Halfling in her arms rocking back and forth when she heard the hooves of horses; three elven woodsmen dressed in full battle garb came riding out

"_Lady Arwen!"_ the lead elf said in Elvish _"Come, we must get the hobbit to your father!"_ he said, Arwen nodded and lifted Frodo back into the saddle and then spoke to the lead elf

"_There are others that were with the Halfling, they are back across the river"_ Arwen said, the lead elf nodded and urged his horse across the ford to find Frodo's companions.

…

Six and the others were making their way to Rivendell when they heard thundering hooves pounding the earth.

A male elf with long blonde hair riding a white horse came riding into view and the elf stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the group but his gaze was fixed upon the Spartan.

Six stared back at the elf and asked "What?" he asked.

"_Spartan"_ the elf whispered in reverence.

_To be continued…_

A/N: whew that took a while and as promised here's my Halo/LOTR rewrite starring Noble Six. This took a while to conceive as I was tossing ideas around and debating which Spartan to use, at one point I was considering using Emile for his dark personality but that would've been trolling the Fellowship if I did that and in other Halo/LOTR crossovers Master Chief's been used too often and I have nothing against him but I wanted a different Spartan to have the limelight, so I went for Noble Six.

For Six's weapons I plan on giving him a dwarven repeater crossbow and for close combat, either Hadafang or Orcrist to use on nasty orcs, goblins and various other nasties, so if any of you have a suggestion, I'd be welcome to hear it.

Like all my stories this won't be updated frequently so please be patient with me as I'm always coming up with new ideas to try out, like for instance I'm planning on writing a multi-crossover involving Skyrim, Smallville, Supernatural, Harry Potter, the Big bang Theory, Yu-Gi-Oh the originals series, Gossip Girl, Batman (either the Arkham Origins/Asylum/City Batman or the Nolan verse Batman), Green lantern, Wonder Woman, Ocean's 11/12/13 movies and Beetlejuice and what do all these shows and movies have in common?

Minus Skyrim, all these shows and movies are related to Warner Bros and the basic premise is after season ten of Smallville, Clark and the Justice League discover a dragon-god has returned to the world of mortals and is raising and army of dragons to destroy all mankind and it's a race against time to find the Dovahkiin.

I'm making my Dragonborn female and based on American Victoria's Secret Angel Lindsay Ellingson and in regards to her, I've set up a poll showing both male and female romantic potentials so have a vote and let me know which character you want me to pair the Dragonborn with.

So anyways, keep an eye for any of my stories both old and new and please leave a review when you have the chance.

Peace out!

Angry lil' elf.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord of the Rings: the Lone Wolf chapter 2

Now we begin;

Six was inside what could be a prison cell in the Last Homely House east of the sea, for what reason he didn't know but it seemed that it had to do with his title of Spartan.

"How? How did they know that name?" Six asked himself, then there was a glowing light in front of him and he looked up to see Galadriel standing before, looking radiant as ever.

"Galadriel? What are you doing here?" Six asked as he stood up cautiously.

"I came to see how you were doing Spartan" Galadriel replied in an honest tone.

"Well as you can see, I'm in a prison cell. So whaddya think?" Six asked, Galadriel just smiled slightly and observed the hyper lethal vector's frustration at being imprisoned for no good reason that he couldn't see.

"What I don't get is; is how the elves know what I am" Six said in frustration.

"Do not judge them harshly, Noble Six, they are merely cautious of your power" Galadriel said calmingly.

"And how do they know of my skills and abilities?" Six asked pointedly, looking at the Lady of Lorien from behind the silver visor of his MJOLNIR helmet.

"It is hard to explain" Galadriel replied soothingly.

"Try me" Six retorted as he sat down on the stone bench and stared at the elf woman.

"Very well; in the Second Age, after the fall of Sauron a prophecy was made that a _beleg ohtar _would come from the stars and aid a company of nine companions in their quest to destroy Sauron" Galadriel explained.

Sensing Six's question as to what the two Elvish words meant, Galadriel spoke

"The words _beleg ohtar _mean 'Mighty Warrior' and that is what you are; a mighty warrior of your people, and your enemies have great fear of you and have named you a demon to them" she explained.

"But I'm not invincible and none of my fellow Spartans were either" Six said as he began to remember his fellow Spartans who were mighty warriors like him but were ultimately human and had fallen before the Covenant eventually.

Galadriel just gave a sad mysterious smile and replied

"No you're not, but it would not do to turn you into something invincible so that you would forget what it's like to be human" she said.

"So the elves know about me because I'm tied up in a prophecy of theirs?" Six asked, Galadriel nodded which made Six ask his next question

"Does the prophecy say if the quest will be successful?" he asked.

"Only the journey is written, not the destination and there is an old saying in your lands: 'the future isn't set in stone. It's what you make it'" Galadriel replied.

Then the sounds of walking footsteps coming closer with each step sounded into the cell, Galadriel then said

"I have told you all I could Noble Six, the rest is up to you" she said as she faded from sight, leaving Six alone in the cell.

The door then opened to reveal a tall elf with long dark hair and wearing almost royal looking robes and another elf dressed in armour.

The first elf looked around the cell, then looked at the Spartan and asked

"Was there someone else in here? We heard voices" he said.

"No sir" Six replied, not sure what the elf would think of him if he said he was talking to someone who had disappeared into thin air.

"What is your name?" the lordly looking elf asked.

It then hit Six that this was an interrogation and he was a prisoner

"Lieutenant Spartan-b312, Noble Six of Noble team" he said flatly, that was all they would get out of him.

But instead of pressuring him, the guard elf then spoke in the other elf's ear

"You see? He is mad, we ask him for his name and he gives us a riddle of words, letters and numbers" he said.

The lordly elf then looked at the guard and spoke

"You are still young in some ways" he said reproachfully.

He then stepped closer to Six and spoke

"The first words were not a riddle but a rank, he's a member of an army somewhere, the last five words were his designation and as for the letter and numbers, I cannot tell what they mean but it appears our Spartan friend is in perfect health" he said.

"How do you know what I am?" Six asked.

"My name is Lord Elrond Half-elf and my people have been awaiting your arrival for many a moon, but let us know your name so we know what to address you by" Elrond said, he then lay a hand on Six's shoulder

"You have nothing to fear my friend" he said reassuringly.

Six was silent for a moment before replying

"It's been so long that I've forgotten my old name ever since I was enlisted, just call me Spartan or Six, either one will do just fine" Six said.

"Very well then Spartan, I welcome you to Rivendell" Elrond said leading Six out of the cell and out onto a balcony overlooking a glorious valley.

Six had seen many glorious looking locations but this scene just made all the scenery Six had seen in his worlds look paltry in comparison.

Elrond then introduced Six to his daughter, Arwen Evenstar, who had brought Frodo to Rivendell, when Six inquired how the hobbit was faring, Elrond replied that Frodo was recovering and that he would be able to see everyone soon.

"There is one very important thing you must do for me Spartan" Elrond said.

"What's that?" Six asked.

"You mustn't venture beyond the borders of Rivendell, shadows are creeping onto this haven and while I have no doubt that you are a capable warrior, it would be better if your existence remained a secret to our enemies" Elrond replied.

"You mean this Sauron guy?" Six asked, Elrond's eyes widened and he was about to ask how the Spartan knew that name when a loud screeching filled the air and in the distance a gigantic eagle carrying a person on its back flew to a tower and landed there softly.

Elrond and Six hurried to the tower and found that the person was an old man who had gotten off the eagle's back and gently patted its feathers.

…

Gandalf had had a rough journey but he had made it to Rivendell safely and he sighted Elrond running up to greet him.

Elrond noticed the Wizard's bedraggled and injured condition and asked one question "Who?"

"Saruman" Gandalf replied with some venom in his voice. Gandalf then noticed an armoured figure come up beside Elrond.

"I apologise that we must meet when I am not in top form, Noble Six of Noble Team" Gandalf said with some cheer which made Noble Six stiffen slightly.

…

Six observed the grey robed man who was sitting in a comfortable chair in Frodo's room; colour had returned to the young hobbit and he was looking much healthier. Sam was constantly by his friend's side, only leaving to go to the bathroom or fetch some cold water for the cloth draped on Frodo's forehead.

"I can tell you have some questions for me" Gandalf observed as he lit his pipe.

"Yes, first off: how do you know my designation and what Team I was with?" Six asked.

"I know a great many things about you Spartan, most of which was told to me by a mutual friend of ours" Gandalf replied with a smile.

"Galadriel" Six stated.

"Indeed, I am good friends with the fair Lady of Lorien and she has told me what she could about you, though some she kept secret so as not to compromise you or the UNSC" Gandalf said.

"Sounds about right" Six said.

Before Six could ask another question, Frodo began to stir and murmured "Where am I?" he asked blearily.

"In bed. It's morning on October the twenty-fourth if you want to know" Gandalf said kindly looking down on the young hobbit. Six made a note that this world seemed to have the same calendar system as the UNSC.

"Mr Frodo!" Sam exclaimed "You're awake!" he said patting Frodo's arm enthusiastically.

"Sam has hardly left your side" Gandalf said with a smile behind his grey beard.

Frodo then noticed Six looming over them and his eyes went wide at the sight of the Spartan.

"You needn't worry about our large friend here" Gandalf said "In fact, if it weren't for him, you would've been dead" he added.

Frodo nodded slowly relaxing himself, Gandalf then saw fit to make introductions

"Frodo and Sam, may I introduce Lieutenant Spartan-b312, Noble Six of Noble Team" Gandalf said.

Six gave an incline of his helmet and the two hobbits made their greetings known. As Elrond entered, Six took this moment to leave the room, he did not really like emotional scenes.

Six took in the scenery of Rivendell once more, awed by its beauty and wonder, if this world was part of the UNSC it would make a helluva holiday resort for people but Six doubted that the Elves would take kindly to people using this world as a holiday resort.

Six then heard Elrond calling to him; Elrond motioned for him to follow he and Gandalf into another room.

…

Six entered what appeared to be a spacious study filled with many books and tomes.

"Nice" he remarked.

Elrond smiled a little and spoke "I thought you might be impressed. I have had a great deal of time for learning but in this day and age, I've been incapable of finding time to study" he said.

"Because of Sauron?" Six asked.

"And how do you know of Sauron?" Elrond asked curiously.

"A mutual lady elf friend told me" Six replied, not giving anything away.

Elrond smiled a little and said "Galadriel, I might've known that she told you about the enemy" he said and he looked out the window to see Frodo helping his uncle up from his seat.

"His strength returns" Elrond said in surprise.

"That wound will never fully heal! He'll carry it for the rest of his life" Gandalf said.

"But to have come so far carrying the One Ring, the hobbit has shown a remarkable resilience to its evil" Elrond responded.

"It is a burden he should've never had to bear!" Gandalf said angrily "We can ask no more of him!" he added as he stood face to face with Elrond. Six could sense that the Wizard and the Elf lord were both equals but were clashing with differing opinions.

"Gandalf, the Enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East, his Eye is fixed on Rivendell and Saruman you tell me has betrayed us" Elrond said to Gandalf with a glare "Our list of allies grows thin" he added sadly.

"yet in our time of need we find another" Gandalf replied, glancing at Six who stared back and folded his arms.

"You would ask the Spartan to go forth and fight the darkness alone? He is a being of power that is certain enough but even he could not defeat both Sauron and Saruman" Elrond stated.

"You might be right" Six remarked, acknowledging that even he wasn't strong enough to take on an entire army by himself.

"Yet you would ask him to do it yourself" Gandalf said, stepping closer to the elf.

Six then took a step in between them to stop a riot from happening and said

"Alright, let's all calm down before we start throwing fireballs and lightning bolts at each other, you tell me what you know and I'll help as best I can" he said.

"You tell him Gandalf, I must greet the others" Elrond said.

"Others?" Six asked but his question was ignored by Elrond who left the study and the Spartan looked to Gandalf who sat down wearily in a chair.

"I can imagine the questions you have for me, Spartan but from what Galadriel has told you, you must know the basics of it all" Gandalf said.

"Some of it, she mentioned something about a 'One Ring' that Sauron created" Six replied.

"Indeed, the reason Frodo was attacked by the Nazgul, the cloaked assassins you encountered earlier, was because Frodo was carrying the ring to bring it to Rivendell so that we may decide what to do with it" Gandalf said.

"And the Nazgul are creations of Sauron's?" Six asked.

"Almost, but not quite, they were once Men, great kings of men but the nine rings that Sauron the Deceiver had given them as a gift had corrupted them and turned them into his slaves, creatures that are neither living nor dead" Gandalf replied.

"Can they be killed?" Six asked.

"In truth, I'm not sure they can be killed by mortal means but they are linked with Sauron and if he falls, so should they" Gandalf replied. Six nodded categorising the information for future reference in case he encountered the Nazgul again.

Gandalf then took a look outside the window and noticed that it was almost nightfall

"Well, it is almost time for dinner and then an early night's rest, feel free to stay up if you wish, good night Six" Gandalf said as he exited the study and left for the dining hall.

…

Six entered the dining hall of Rivendell and saw various races and people milling about; there were Elves in one quarter of the room, Dwarves in another both races sending hostile glares at each other and humans were sprinkled among the two races.

As soon as Six entered the dining hall, everyone stopped dead to look at him, they all stared at the super-soldier of the UNSC; he stared right back at them. A few of the Elves whispered among themselves in hushed awed tones, Dwarves were eyeing his armour with great interest and humans were wary of Six, one red haired man put a hand to his broadsword and levelled a glare at the Spartan who ignored him with cool indifference.

Soon everyone looked away from Six and resumed their meals, Six breathed a sigh of relief as he didn't want to be dealing with pestering questions about himself and his armour though he still saw a couple of Dwarves eye his armour almost greedily.

Six then took a plate and served himself some food that was on the main table; Six took a selection of vegetables and some roasted meat that was there for those who preferred to eat meat as most Elves were vegetarians and Six also took a pint of what looked to be cold mead brought in by the Dwarves even though he was not much of a drinker.

Six then searched for a table to sit at and he noticed an empty table that had stone seats and he sat down in one and took his helmet off so he could eat his food.

A few people in the room then took note of Six's face and features; he had short dark hair, strong features, blue eyes and a few scars made themselves known across his face. A few of the female elves that were in the room eyed the Spartan with great interest and some of the Dwarves and men then saw that Six was not some hideous monster beneath his helmet.

…

Laraell of Lorien, or Lara as she preferred, had come with the Elves that came to Imladris for the meeting of Races; before Lara had left for Rivendell, Lady Galadriel spoke to her that a stranger would be among the races gathering at Rivendell, one who wore armour not of this world, taller than any man and went by the title 'Spartan'.

Lara then saw the Spartan enter the dining hall and seat himself away from the other races and began to eat by himself.

Lara debated whether or not to introduce herself to the Spartan; deciding on the former, Lara then picked up her plate of food and walked over to where the Spartan sat on his stone chair.

…

Six ate in silence when heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching him from behind and he turned his head to look over his shoulder and what he saw nearly made him widen his eyes.

She was an Elf that was for sure, she had dark brown hair that was loose and flowing, well-formed ethereal features, lips that seemed to be made for smiling and smile she did, clear green eyes that glowed slightly, her clothes hugged her slender hourglass figure but there was a definite tone of muscle there and in short; she was absolutely beautiful.

_(A/N: I'm using Victoria's Secret Angel Lindsay Ellingson as a template and when she had her hair dyed brunette at one point)._

Six felt his mouth go a little dry when he saw the elf-woman walk over to his table and he wondered what this gorgeous creature wanted with him.

She then stopped in front of him and asked "Is anyone sitting here?" she asked in almost trilling tones as if she were about to sing.

Six then found it in himself to speak by replying

"Feel free" he said simply and resumed eating his meal and drinking his mead.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself; I am Laraell of Lorien, but you can call me Lara for short" the elf woman said with a friendly smile.

"Call me Spartan or Six, either one is fine by me" Six replied evenly as he paused to stop eating to reply to Lara's greeting.

"Do you not have a real name?" Lara asked curiously.

Six paused in silence and Lara sensed she had done something wrong and she was about to apologise when Six spoke

"It's been so long that I've forgotten my old name. All I've ever gone by is 'Lieutenant', 'Spartan' 'Lone-wolf', 'Demon', 'Hyper-lethal vector' or more recently 'Six'" Six said solemnly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Lara said apologising, Six just gave one of his rare Spartan smiles and replied

"Don't be, you didn't know" he said with his Spartan smile, Lara smiled back and sat down beside him and began to eat her meal.

It was nearing the end of the meal when one of the dwarves came over and spoke to Six

"That's quite interesting armour you have there, laddie" the dwarf said looking Six's armour with an expert eye.

"Thank you sir" Six replied, wondering what the dwarf was getting to.

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind if I took a look at your armour, would you let me?" the dwarf asked almost a little too eagerly.

"I'm sorry sir, but Spartan protocol dictates that the secrets of my armour are not to be shared with anyone in case the armour is compromised" Six replied.

"Ah, I understand. Your armour's creators don't want their secrets getting out, I feel the same way about some of my methods" the dwarf said a little ruefully.

"I do apologise sir" Six said comfortingly.

"It's alright lad, I wasn't expecting ya to show me your armour right away but there is something that I could interest you in, if you're interested…" the dwarf said amiably.

"I'm not doing anything important right now" Six said as he stood up out of his stone chair.

The dwarf smiled and beckoned him to follow.

Following the dwarf out of the dining hall as the guests were just leaving for other parts of Rivendell, Six followed the dwarf to a room where an interesting item lay on a table.

It looked like a crossbow of some kind but there was a large cylinder on the underside of it the firing mechanism and a smaller cylinder lay on top of it.

"What is this?" Six asked as he eyed the crossbow with interest.

"This lad, is one of my latest inventions; on account of dwarves being smaller than Elves or Men, we've never been able to use weapons like longbows and such, we've had to make do with short bows and crossbows for ranged battles and this is where my invention comes in" the dwarf explained as he lifted the experimental weapons off the table and held it easily.

Six gently took the crossbow out of the dwarf's hands and weighed it in his own hands and looked down the sight and he remarked

"You've made the first repeater crossbow" he stated as though it weren't a question.

"Aye lad, you've got a good eye there. This is only an experimental one that I've been working on for a while and I haven't had time to run field tests yet, so I should explain some of the functions" the dwarf inventor said.

"The crossbow has two ways of firing; the first method of firing uses normal arrows held in this canister here" the dwarf said tapping the underslung cylinder to indicate "The top canister holds the shorter heavier armour piercing bolts" he added tapping the top cylinder.

"What's the firing rate on either of them?" Six asked.

"The bottom cylinder fires arrows faster and more accurately whereas the bolts can only be fired one at a time but make up for it in hitting power and being able to pierce through the thickest of armour" the inventor replied.

"How much can the crossbow hold?" Six asked.

"The bottom canister holds about forty-five arrows at a time whereas the top can only hold four bolts at a time" the dwarf replied.

"Then, there are these beauties" the inventor said holding up a bolt that had a crystalline head that was filled with some kind of amber liquid.

"What are they?" Six asked with interest.

"These lad, are alchemical bolts; the bolt heads hold a volatile viscous liquid explosive that produces quite a bang when exposed to air" the inventor explained.

"Blast radius?" Six asked.

"Twelve feet in radius, enough to blow apart most enemies with ease and send the rest scattering for their lives" the dwarf said with a chuckle.

Six liked the sound of this weapon the more the dwarf inventor talked about it; it seemed the Spartan had stumbled across medieval fantasy version of a battle rifle/assault rifle with a grenade launcher attached to it.

"As I said, I haven't been able to field test it but if you'd like to try it out, you're more than welcome to" the inventor said enticingly with a grin behind his beard.

"I think I will take it out for a test run, see how it does against real enemies" Six replied with a smile evident in his voice.

"Then you are welcome to lad, just make sure you only use it on Orcs and other foul creatures of darkness, I don't want to get a bad reputation when I hear it's only been used on Elves, Dwarves and Men" the dwarf said with a chuckle.

"I never got your name by the way" Six said, realising he had never asked for the dwarf's name.

"I did not give it, Glennli, Son of Pieren, at your service. But you can call me Glenn for short" the dwarf replied with a smile.

"Noble Six of Noble Team, just call me Six" Six replied as he made his first friend among the dwarves.

Glenn then explained some of the other functions of the dwarven repeater crossbow and Six then left it with him, so he could work on it further and left the inventor to work on it.

Making his way to his room, Six then took off his armour, leaving him in nothing but his white military boxers and he settled down into the comfortable bed and fell asleep.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Lord of the Rings: the Lone Wolf chapter 3

The story so far: Noble Six has been introduced to Rivendell and has made friends with an elf and a dwarf and gained a medieval fantasy weapon in the form of a repeater crossbow and in this chapter we'll see Six gain a hold of Orcrist the Goblin-Cleaver from the dwarves and join the meeting of races that decide the fate of the One Ring.

Fan-mail;

Guest (13th of January 2014): fine… don't like the story, don't read it then. In fact why the hell are you reading this anyway? You're probably someone who gets off on putting people down and just for that, I'll be taking your review off my story for your… 'kind' and 'considerate' words of 'encouragement'.

WOLF: thank you for the review my loyal minion/fan, and in answer to your theory of this story becoming like War in the North, no I won't be doing that storyline as it already happened during the fourteen years when Bilbo left the Shire and ended when Gandalf came back to Hobbiton to tell Frodo of the One Ring (don't believe me? Read the first of the LOTR trilogy, it explains it right there). I'll be keeping Lara with the Fellowship as her skills include healing techniques and any adventuring party will need an able healer to heal injured members and I won't be bringing Glennli along with the Fellowship, I just created him to provide Noble Six a weapon to use on Orcs and Goblins.

Speaking of Orcs and Goblins, there is a matter of the Uruk-Hai, I'm trying to decide whether or not to create a new creature from Saruman's breeding pits to create a new creature to kill Six on Sauron's orders and if I do, what should I call it? I'm thinking of calling it the Black Speech word for Tyrant Orc, based on the Tyrant creature from Resident Evil series, so if anyone knows the Black Speech word for Tyrant and orc, please let me know.

Anyway, enough with the fan-mail and let's get this show on the road…

Now we begin;

Six slowly woke from his sleep and looked out the window of the room he was given; it seemed to be early morning.

Briskly pulling himself out of bed, the Spartan did some simple exercise to wake himself up and dressed out of the sleeping robes the Elves had given him and it took fifteen minutes to dress in his MJOLNIR armour and activated its systems.

All systems were green and Six headed out the door and into the morning light of Rivendell. The Spartan then ventured to the dining hall where he grabbed a quick breakfast of fruits and some toasted bread as well as some clean fresh water to wash his meal down with.

Six then noticed some of the Dwarves carrying a long thin package and were talking amongst themselves, they were whispering to each other in dwarven tongues and one sent a glare to some of the Elves seated at another table.

Six wondered what the package was and walked over to where the dwarves were and asked

"Is there a problem sirs?" Six asked, the dwarves then turned to look up at Six and one dwarf with white and immense white beard smiled up at Six and replied

'Oh it's nothing, metal giant. My colleagues and I were just debating whether or not to give this gift to the Elves" the dwarf replied.

"May I ask what this gift is?" Six asked warily as he could tell that Dwarves and Elves weren't the sort to get along easily and that package could very well be a bomb of some sort.

"Aye, you can take a look lad" the white bearded dwarf replied and he unwrapped the package to reveal to Six a sword.

The sword was a marvel to look at; the handle looked to be the giant fang of some beast and the blade was single edged, half-leaf shaped and designed for slicing and hacking apart enemies and there was Elvish script on the flat of the blade.

Six then looked over the weapon with a careful eye and asked

"May I inspect it?" he asked.

The dwarves looked at each and the spokes-dwarf smiled and allowed the Spartan to hold it; Six gently took the weapon out of the dwarf's hands and unsheathed the weapon from its sheath and held it in his right hand; the handle was surprisingly comfortable and it weighed perfectly in the Spartan's hand and he gave it an experimental swing.

"It's a good blade, what's it called?" Six asked as he re-sheathed the sword and handed it back to the white bearded dwarf.

"It's an Elvish blade and its name is Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver; Orcs and Goblins call it Biter as it bit deeply into their kind and killed many of them in various battles" the dwarf said.

"What are dwarves doing with an Elvish blade?" Six asked curiously.

"Many years ago, an expedition to reclaim the Lonely Mountain Thorin Oakenshield stumbled across this blade in a troll hoard and used it to cleave Orcs once again. We decided to return Orcrist to the Elves as a sign of good will and faith, but some of my colleagues are saying that we should not return it to them" the white dwarf replied.

It was at that point that Elrond walked over to them and asked

"May I ask what is going on here?" he asked.

The white dwarf spoke

"Lord Elrond, we were just discussing whether or not to return this to your people" he said as he proffered Orcrist to Elrond. Elrond gently took it from the dwarf and spoke as he looked at the Elvish weapon

"Ah, Orcrist. I wondered whether I would see this blade again and I saw how the Spartan held this weapon and it makes me wonder…" he said before looking at Six who looked at the sword wondering what Elrond was getting at.

"I think in this day and age, Orcrist should deserve another chance to cleave goblins once again" Elrond said with a smile and offered the blade to Six who looked at it in wonder.

After a moment's thought, the Spartan gently took the sword in his hands and unsheathed it again and held it in a ready stance. Elrond smiled and spoke

"I think Orcrist has found a new wielder for it. You may keep it Noble Six, think of it as a gift from the elves during your time here in Middle-Earth" Elrond said with a smile.

"Thank you, I'll return it as soon as I'm done with it" Six said as he lowered Orcrist and the white dwarf handed him the sheath.

"Now I must prepare a meeting for everyone to attend, you may wish to attend as well Spartan" Elrond said as he turned and left.

Six watched Elrond leave and the white dwarf spoke to him

"Elves, you can never tell with them lot. One minute they'll be ready to kill you, the next they'll help you" he said with a mirthless chuckle and left down the hall.

Six shrugged his shoulders and left to head to this meeting which would undoubtedly involve the One Ring that Gandalf spoke of.

…

Elrond looked around at the gathered races of Elves, Men and Dwarves; he also took note of the young hobbit Frodo, the one who bore the Ring to Rivendell and standing beside the hobbit was the immense form of the Spartan.

Once everyone was seated, Elrond spoke in a loud clear voice

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor" he said, everyone shifted uncomfortably and muttered under their breath.

"Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it, you will unite or you will fall" Elrond said and he gestured to Frodo and spoke to him

"Frodo, the Ring please" he asked.

Frodo stepped off his chair and brought out of his pocket a simple gold ring; Six took a good look at the ring, if it was really old as everyone said it was, then shouldn't it have scratch marks and blemishes?

Then Six heard a faint whispering in his ear

_Spartan… Spartan… Spartan…_

Six shook his head and looked around at everyone in the room.

A red haired man wearing fine clothing and chainmail spoke

"So it is true…" he murmured.

"The Doom of Men" another man spoke warily.

The red haired man then stood up and spoke, slowly walking towards the Ring

"In a dream… I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand'" he said as approached the ring reaching out to it "'Isildur's Bane is found'" he added as his fingers nearly touched the golden band of metal.

Gandalf watched the red haired man reach to almost touch the ring and spoke to him

"Boromir!" he said harshly but the man did not listen.

"Isildur's Bane" Boromir murmured as his finger nearly touched the ring.

Then Gandalf stood up and spoke in some strange yet dark and powerful tongue that made the air shake and the ground rumbled under the force of the words.

Boromir then realised what he was doing and backed away hastily to sit in his chair.

Elrond looked at Gandalf angrily and spoke

"Never have the words of the dark tongue been spoken here!" he said slightly angry.

Gandalf sat back down panting and replied "I do not ask for your pardon Lord Elrond, but we may soon hear the dark tongue in all corners of the West!" he said hoarsely as he sat down.

Six was surprised by the toll those words took on Gandalf and he wondered just how those words were able to have such power in them.

The man identified as Boromir then spoke up in excitement

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor" he said in rising excitement

"Why not use this ring?" he then asked the council.

Lara who was among the council just stared at Boromir in incredulity at his suggestion and watched as he continued

"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!" he said, his voice rising in delusion.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master!" Strider said.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked condescendingly.

One of the elves leaped up and spoke

"This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn! Son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance!" he said indignantly.

Six took note of the look on Strider's expression, clearly the ranger didn't want people to know his real name.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" the elf said.

Strider/Aragorn then spoke to the elf _"Havo dad, Legolas"_ he said in elvish and the elf named Legolas sat back down in his chair.

Boromir then said to Legolas "Gondor has no king" he said before turning to his seat and looked at Aragorn "Gondor needs no king" he said with finality before sitting back down.

After a moment's silence, Gandalf then spoke

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it" he said.

"Then we have only one choice; the Ring must be destroyed" Elrond said with some authority.

Then one dwarf with a red-brown beard and hair spoke "Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked out loud and he stood out of his chair and brought out his axe and before anyone could stop him, he swung the axe blade down onto the one ring.

The resulting force of the swing destroyed the axe and threw the dwarf onto his back and the Ring was unblemished and unharmed, Six was stunned at how the One Ring was unharmed by a direct blow from a good weapon and destroyed said weapon.

But amazingly, Six could clearly hear the Black Speech coming from the Ring, chanting and he could hear the Ring speaking to him in his mind

_Spartan… Spartan… Spartan._

Six shook his head and he saw that Frodo was staring at the ring in horror and clutched his recently healed shoulder.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, Song of Gloin, by any craft here we possess…" Elrond said "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came" he added.

"One of you must do this" he said and a heavy silence hung over the council.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor… its gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful, it is a barren land, filled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume, not with ten thousand men could you do this! It is folly!" Boromir said.

"Have you heard nothing what Lord Elrond has said?!" Legolas said "The Ring must be destroyed!" he shouted.

Gimli then stood up out of his chair and asked scornfully

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" he asked, his beady eyes blazing in scorn.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir said standing to his feet and glaring at Legolas and Gimli.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted and other men, elves and dwarves stood up angrily and began arguing spitefully Gandalf stepped in, his voice trying to rise above the petty squabbling, while Aragorn, Frodo, Lara and Six just sat or stood in Six's case and watched in disbelief at the petty arguing between.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli bellowed.

Frodo was watching the Ring in horrified fascination; the arguing and bickering that reflected in the golden band, turned into fires and the young hobbit could hear the Ring whispering in its dark tongue.

Frodo could take no more and he stood out of his chair and shouted "I WILL TAKE IT!" he shouted but none could hear his voice.

Six had heard the young hobbit's cry and he muttered "Screw it" he said and he grabbed Frodo's wooden chair and tossed it in the air into the middle of the argument.

Luckily the Elves, Dwarves and Men plus the Wizard saw the chair fall into the middle of them and they all jumped away as the chair landed with a crunch and splintered on impact and they all looked to the Spartan who then pointedly looked at Frodo, making the crowd's gazes turn to the hobbit.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor" Frodo said, everybody looked at the hobbit in amazement.

"Though…" Frodo said quietly "I do not know the way"

Gandalf smiled sadly and spoke "I will help you bear this burden Frodo, as long as it is yours to bear" he said and stood beside the hobbit.

Aragorn stood up and spoke

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will" he said and he strode over to Frodo and kneeled before him

"You have my sword" he said.

The elf known as Legolas stepped forward as well

"And you have my bow!" he said proudly.

Gimli too stepped forward

"And my axe!" he said while giving the elf a glare who returned it with one of his own.

Lara smiled gently and spoke

"I can tell my services will be needed, young hobbit, so you have my aid as well" she said with a gentle smile, Frodo nodded and smiled back shyly.

Six then looked at Frodo from behind the visor of his MJOLNIR helm

"So… you. An adult about the size of a small child, will risk going on a mission in which you may not come back alive, just to save all of this?" Six asked as he made a gesture around the area.

Frodo looked up at the Spartan's visor and replied

"I have the Ring thus far, a little more will not kill me" he said quietly.

"You say that now, but in any case, I'm coming with you" Six replied and he looked at Elrond and asked

"Permission to accompany him?" he asked. Elrond smiled widely and replied

"Granted" he said simply.

Boromir looked at Six and then spoke loudly in disbelief and scorn

"Have you all gone MAD?!" he asked thunderously.

He pointed an accusing finger at the Spartan

"How can we tell that this… thing is truly on our side? For all we know he has hoodwinked Lord Elrond and Gandalf into trusting him" he semi bellowed

"It is not far-fetched to say that this metal behemoth is a spy of Sauron!" he added and he stepped towards Six with his hand outstretched

"Show your face demon, or I'll show it for you!" he said. Six responded by grabbing Boromir's wrist and as much as the Captain of the White Tower tried to break free, his wrist was in a grip of iron and he was pulled closer to Six, seeing nothing but his reflection in the gold mirror.

"Don't touch the helmet" Six stated and he released the Gondorian man's wrist and Boromir stumbled back and looked at the Spartan in fear.

"Like it or not, you need my help and if you keep going on like this, we'll leave the Wraiths to you" Six said flatly.

"Very well" Boromir said grudgingly "If this is the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done" he said.

Same who had been hiding in the bushes gave a shout and ran out to stand beside Frodo

"Mister Frodo's going nowhere without me!" he said stubbornly.

"Indeed, it is hardly impossible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret meeting and you are not" Elrond said in amusement.

"Eavesdropping are we, master Samwise?" Lara asked in humour which made Sam blush a bit.

"Oi! We're comin too!" Merry yelled out from behind a piller and he and his partner in pranks, Pippin ran out to join the group and stood by Sam and Frodo.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing" Pippin said, trying to sound smart but failing hilariously.

"Well that counts you out, Pip" Merry whispered to him.

"Eleven companions…" Elrond said.

"So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring" he said after looking them all.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked oblivious to what was said about Mordor earlier.

_To be continued…_

A/N: well there it is, the third chapter of this story and I hope you all enjoyed that as this took me some time to think about and hopefully we'll see the next chapter much sooner.

Also if anyone knows the Black Speech words for Tyrant and orc, it would be much appreciated.

Also got some news to tell you all, I'm coming up with three new crossovers, the first involves Warhammer 40k crossed over with Justice League and I've set up a poll showing which Space marine chapter the Space Marine should, so far it's a tie between the Blood Angels and the Grey Knights, I was really hoping for the Black Templars as I wanted to use the Emperor's Champion as the main character, so if anyone else wants the Black Templars to take the lead, start voting.

The second idea I have is Skyrim crossed over with Mortal Kombat where the Dragonborn enters the tournament as a representative of the Daedra, this story idea follows the 2011 Mortal Kombat storyline with some changes as you can imagine that the Dragonborn will be very much a wild card in the tournament and it will more than likely be a harem pairing and the harem will consist of Kitana, Jade, Sonya and Skarlet (Skarlet is a DLC in the game, she's basically a red ninja chick that can control blood).

The third idea is another Skyrim story crossed over with Avatar the Last Airbender where the Gaang enter a village protected by the Dragonborn (I'm trying to decide whether to make the Dragonborn male or female) and after meeting the Gaang, the Dragonborn then joins team Avatar (with an argument with Sokka over who gets to be the Sword of the Team).

Well that's all for now folks, hopefully we'll see the next chapter or one of my new ideas published soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Lord of the Rings: the Lone Wolf chapter 4

The story so far; so far we've seen Six gain a new weapon in the form of Orcrist the Goblin-Cleaver and has joined the Fellowship, Lara too has joined the Fellowship as the group's healer and in this chapter we will see the first steps on their journey to Mordor.

Fan-mail;

Just a Question: yes I do seem to have a penchant to base some of my female OCs on supermodels and Lara is based on American Victoria's Secret Angel Lindsay Ellingson, and while Lindsay in real life has blonde hair, Lara has dark brown hair because once for a photo shoot, Miss Ellingson dyed her hair dark brown for the photo shoot, so I applied that hair colour to Lara's hair as one reviewer suggested that I make Lara's hair a dark colour instead of blonde so I decided to go with that idea.

WOLF: you're not my minion? If you were my minion then you'd get all sorts of bonuses being my minion such as health care, a good dental plan as well as five weeks' vacation time and a solid wage, all of which is tax deductable by 15%. Anyways I think I'll use the Black Speech word gor to name the monster that goes after Six, a gor-uruk, does that sound good enough? Or maybe I'll name it the word for demon-uruk, does that sound good?

Now we begin;

It was early morning and Six was already prepared for his journey. Six had spent half the night with the dwarf inventor Glennli making any modifications to the prototype repeater crossbow. Glennli had added two new features to the crossbow, a small little adjustable scope that could allow the user to see people and objects closer than what they already were making sniper shots and observing easier as well as adding a weight in the butt to allow for melee use.

The other half of the night was spent in the library, reading and scanning every book and map about Middle-Earth and its inhabitants as well as dangers that could pose a threat to the Fellowship.

Six was in his MJOLNIR armour with Orcrist in its sheath clipped to his back and the crossbow slung beside it. Six was carrying a good sized sack to carry the different types of ammunition for the crossbow; everything from ordinary razor-tip arrows for the first firing setting to the special armour piercing and incendiary bolts for the secondary mode of fire.

Six had taken a moment to observe the members of the Fellowship as they entered the courtyard; he learned that Legolas was the first son and heir to King Thranduil of Mirkwood and was an expert with his bow and fairly good at close combat with his fighting knives.

Gimli was a hardy warrior and the son of Gloin and favoured the use of his single edged walking axe (yes I know Gimli has the two sided battle axe but he doesn't get that until Balin's tomb and he only uses it at the battle of Amon Hen and the battle for Helm's Deep) and had some throwing axes as well.

Boromir was the eldest son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor, skilled in the use of a broad sword and shield and had served his country in battle many times and earned the position of Captain of the White Tower, but Six could tell that the lure of using the weapon of the enemy was a great temptation for the Gondorian warrior.

Laraell or as she preferred to be called Lara was skilled in the use of her bow and shortsword and was skilled in the art of healing, something that would be useful if any of the Fellowship were injured or sick.

Gandalf was ready and waiting for the rest of the Fellowship to arrive, namely Aragorn and Frodo. Gandalf was armed with his staff and elvish blade Glamdring, as that was all he needed to take on this journey.

Aragorn was nowhere to be seen and he could tell that Arwen, the daughter of Elrond was involved with the Heir of Isildur and that they were both saying their goodbyes to each other. Six shook it from his mind, it was not his business to poke his nose into Aragorn's love life, whatever Aragorn did was his business, Six wasn't going to violate his trust like that.

Merry and Pippin were both yawning and rubbing their eyes, no doubt tired after a night of drinking and smoking, both were packed lightly and armed with their little swords that would seem like knives in a man's hands.

Sam had packed everything he could into his bag for the trip and Boromir had asked

"Did you pack all of Rivendell in that pack, hobbit?" he asked in humour, Sam made a scathing glance and looked to Six and asked

"Pardon me, Mr Spartan sir, but you haven't seen mister Frodo have you?" he asked, Six shook his head and Sam almost seemed to slump at the response.

Lara spoke up "I think Frodo went to visit his uncle Bilbo to say his goodbyes to him and receive some gifts from him. He shouldn't be too far away" she said kindly.

Gandalf then saw Frodo walking towards the group "Ah speak of the devil" he said but nearly everyone could tell that the young hobbit had the proverbial weight of the world on his shoulders, perhaps the Ring was already taking its toll on him?

After Aragorn arrived, wearing his ranger gear and armed with his longsword and bow, fingering a small silver necklace that Six had seen Arwen wearing, Elrond and the rest of the elves came to see them off.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on a quest to Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath or bond is laid, to go further than you will, farewell. Hold to your purpose, and may the blessings of Elves, Men and all free-folk go with you" Elrond said solemnly.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-Bearer" Gandalf said.

Frodo turned to look at the path leading out of Imladris but there were two directions.

Frodo then whispered to Gandalf

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo whispered.

Gandalf after a moment of thought replied "Left" he said.

And so the Fellowship set out on the path to the left and began to make their long journey to Mordor.

During the first steps of their journey, they passed and crossed many hills and valleys and Gandalf spoke to them

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will be open to us, from there our road turns east to Mordor" he said.

A few days and nights later the Fellowship had taken a small rest on an outstretched arm of the mountains, Sam had cooked a small meal for himself and Frodo and they both sat and watched Merry and Pippin receive sword lessons from Boromir who sparred with them while Aragorn sat on the sidelines and gave the two pranksters advice on how to fight with swords.

Meanwhile, Six was sitting with Gandalf, Legolas, Lara and Gimli. The Spartan was taking the time to go over his crossbow and his sword, making certain they were clean and ready for use.

"Y'know if anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they're NOT" Gimli remarked aloud causing Legolas to glare at him in slight disapproval "I'd say we're taking the long way around" Gimli added.

Six looked up from crossbow and said "This pass is the quickest way" he pointed out as he took a scan of a map of Middle-Earth and saw the path they were currently on was the quickest way to Mordor.

Gimli chuckled and replied "There are quicker ways, laddie. We could pass through the Mines of Moria" the dwarf said that last three words in reverence as though it was a sacred place for pilgrims "My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome" he added.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice" Gandalf said sternly.

Lara then noticed something in the distance as did Legolas and they both looked intently at what looked like a trail of black smoke.

Sam too noticed what the two elves were looking at and said "Hey, what's that?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just a wisp of cloud" Gimli said dismissively.

Boromir who had been wrestled to the ground by Merry and Pippin stood up and said

"It's moving fast… and against the wind" he said.

Then the sound of cawing birds came closer and Lara realised what it was and shouted

"Crebain from Dunland!" she shouted.

"HIDE!" Aragorn shouted and the Fellowship rushed to put the fire out, gather their possessions and hide from the birds. Six hid beneath some bushes and Lara was accidentally lying on top his chest and their eyes followed the birds as they flew past, squawking and cawing, their heads and eyes darting about as if looking for something or someone.

Soon after a few tense minutes the flock of birds passed and flew off into the distance. Gandalf clambered out from and spoke

"Spies of Saruman!" he spat.

"The path south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras" Gandalf said as he turned his head to looked at the snowy mountain top.

Merry then noticed the position Six and Lara were in and started sniggering, Pippin then noticed and almost started laughing uproariously and the others turned to look at the Spartan and the she-elf and started smirking, even Gandalf and Aragorn had looks of amusement on their faces.

Six then realised that Lara was lying on top of his chest and her face was rather close to his helmeted face; he thanked his lucky stars that he was wearing his helmet so no-one would see his expression. Lara too noticed the compromising position they were in and gave a smile and spoke to Six

"Thank you for protecting me, Spartan, anything I can do for you?" she asked with a wicked glint in her green eyes.

"Yeah, you can get off me" Six replied in a deadpan tone, Lara frowned and got up rather huffily while the rest of the Fellowship chuckled.

"You could've handled that better, Spartan" Aragorn said in a mix of admonishment and amusement, Six just shrugged and brushed himself off while Lara directed a glare at Boromir, Merry and Pippin who were openly chuckling at the sight of her and Six in such a provocative position which silenced them.

A few hours later they were climbing up the snowy slopes of the mountain in single file with Six, Lara, Aragorn and Frodo being the last in line.

Frodo then lost his footing and fell over backwards, Aragorn went to help him up. Frodo then checked his neck to see if the Ring was still there… but it wasn't and he looked to see the Ring lying innocently in the snow.

Boromir then noticed the Ring lying there, he had a sad mournful expression on his face as he picked it up, Six tensed up as did Lara and Aragorn and Frodo had a look of torment on his face.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said to the Gondor captain but he did not appear to have heard the Ranger.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing… such a little thing" Boromir murmured.

"Boromir!" Aragorn called out as Boromir's hand reached out to touch the ring, Six had had enough as he stepped towards the Gondorian captain and grabbed his hand not letting it touch the Ring.

Boromir looked up startled at his reflection in the Spartan's MJOLNIR visor.

"Give the Ring to Frodo" Aragorn said in a tone that brokered no argument.

"As you wish" Boromir said slowly as Six released his hand and the Gondorian captain offered the Ring to Frodo who snatched it out of his hand "I care not" Boromir added.

He then chuckled and ruffled Frodo's hair jokingly and made his way up the slope where the rest of the Fellowship were watching.

Lara then noticed that Aragorn's hand was on the hilt of his sword and asked him

"Would you have done it?" she asked in curiosity.

"Perhaps" Aragorn said cautiously not taking his eyes off Boromir's back.

"Get in line then" Six said as he kept his eyes fixed on Boromir.

_The pass of Caradhras…_

The Fellowship was battered by snow and wind as Gandalf forged a path using his gnarled staff to create a path through the snow banks.

Legolas and Lara were walking easily on top of the snow banks; Legolas looked out to the distance and he could hear a cruel voice speaking on the wind

"There is a fell voice in the air!" he exclaimed.

"I hear it too!" Lara agreed.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted and as he said that, a rending echo tore part of the mountain down and came tumbling and rolling down the cliff face.

"Back! Against the wall!" Six shouted and he pulled the four Hobbits to the wall and the rest of the fellowship did as well as snow and rocks tumbled down the mountain.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted trying to reason with the Grey wizard.

"No!" Gandalf shouted back determined to keep the fellowship on the course they were on, knowing Saruman was trying to drive them onto a more dangerous road. Gandalf then stepped onto the ledge and began bellowing in an elvish tongue trying to quell the rage of the mountain with his voice.

But the power of Saruman's voice was too great and lightning struck the Redhorn and caused an avalanche that buried the Fellowship, Lara pulled Gandalf back from the ledge before he was caught in the avalanche.

The fellowship was submerged beneath the white snow; Six punched his way out of the snow and pulled Samwise and Frodo out of the snow, both of the hobbits were blue in the face, Boromir pulled Merry and Pippin out of the snow as well, Aragorn and Lara pulled themselves from the snow, Gimli growled out his annoyance and pulled his head clear of the snow and Legolas helped Gandalf out of the snow.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouted above the high winds.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain! Let us go under it! Let us go through the mines of Moria!" Gimli suggested.

Lara noticed the shadow of doubt in Gandalf's eyes and could tell that there was something in Moria that Gandalf wanted to avoid.

"Let the Ring Bearer decide" Gandalf said grimly.

Frodo looked to his friends who were all cold and pale, Boromir shouted through the wind

"We cannot stay here! This will mean the death of the Hobbits!" he reasoned.

Frodo looked back at Gandalf and spoke

"We will go through the mines" he said making his decision.

There was a look of resignation in Gandalf's eyes as he said "So be it."

…

The Fellowship then went down the mountain and after another day of walking, they passing through the ruins of an ancient aqueduct. Six took a moment to check on Frodo

"How ya doing, kid?" Six asked as he walked alongside the hobbit.

"I'm fine" Frodo replied nervously.

"How's your shoulder?" Six asked.

"Better than it was, thank you for asking" Frodo replied.

"Good, that's good" Six said.

"Spartan, may I ask you something?" Frodo asked.

"Go ahead" Six said.

"Whom do I trust?" Frodo asked.

"Honestly? The only person you can trust is yourself, Frodo, and I'm not sure about this, but there's someone in the Fellowship who might succumb to the temptation of that Ring" Six said as a shadow of someone else passed by him and Frodo and the young hobbit looked at the figure that passed them.

"Thank you, Spartan" Frodo murmured.

"The walls… of Moria" Gimli breathed in hushed reverence as the Fellowship came upon a vast cliff face, sheer and brooding and a great lake lay before it.

"All I see is a cliff" Six remarked, sounding a bit unimpressed, Gimli growled a bit while Legolas and some of the other fellowship members snickered a bit.

"That may be, Spartan, but these are the walls of Moria. The dwarves built the mines deep into the mountains, deep underground" Gimli said.

"Then how do we get in? I don't see an entrance or door" Lara said as she gazed upon the rock face.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed, lassie" Gimli said matter-of-factly and he began tapping his axe on the cliff face as if trying to discern where the door was. The rest of the Fellowship then caught on and began tapping on the rock, trying to find the door.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if they are forgotten" Gandalf remarked.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Legolas asked sardonically while Gimli glared at the elf in annoyance.

Frodo accidentally stepped into the shallow water and pulled his foot back in shock, sending ripples into the lake surface, Six took a look at the foreboding murky water; Six couldn't explain it but it was as if something was watching them from the water.

Gandalf approached a spot where there were two gnarled trees one on either side; he felt the rock face in between the two trees.

"Ithildin, it mirrors only starlight… and moon light" Gandalf murmured and as if on cue, the moon showed its face from the clouds and Six's eyes widened as the gleaming silver outlines of a door, forming two columns with a star above them with some words in some strange script above it.

Gandalf then provided a translation

"'The Doors of Durin – Lord of Moria, speak, friend, and enter'" Gandalf translated the words.

"What's that mean?" Merry asked.

"Oh it's quite simple, if you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open" Gandalf replied and he levelled his staff and spoke in elvish

"_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" _Gandalf commanded in elvish.

The doors didn't budge.

Gandalf looked at the doors in confusion and spoke again

"_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!"_ Gandalf said.

The doors still didn't budge.

"Nothing's happening" Pippin said.

Gandalf looked at the hobbit slightly annoyed and began pushing on the doors, but to no avail as they remained immovable and didn't even make a sound.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves… Men… even Orcs" Gandalf muttered.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, then I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words" Gandalf said angrily as he sat and began to think of what words could open the doors of Durin.

…

Time passed and still the door had not opened.

"_Ando Eldarinwa… a lasta quettanya… Fenda Casarinwa"_ Gandalf said sounding quite weary.

Meanwhile, Aragorn was unhitching the Fellowship's pony while Sam was looking mournful

"The mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill" Aragorn said.

"Bye-bye, Bill" Sam said sadly, seeing the Ranger's logic.

"Go on, Bill, Go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home" Aragorn said reassuringly to the young hobbit as Bill the Pony turned and began to slowly trot off into the night on the long road back to Rivendell.

Just then Merry began to throw stones into the water, causing ripples as each stone hit the water, Pippin began to follow when Six grabbed his arm and said to him

"Don't disturb the water, there's something in there" the Spartan said.

"I sense it too" Lara agreed as she cast a wary glance at the water.

Gandalf then threw his staff at his feet in defeat and exclaimed

"Oh it's useless!" he uttered and sat down on a rock moodily.

Six, Aragorn, Lara and Boromir then noticed a ripple coming towards them from the water, Frodo stood up to look at the door of Durin

"It's a riddle" the hobbit murmured as he looked at the words of the door.

The water continued to ripple ominously while Six, Aragorn, Lara and Boromir watched with hesitation.

"Speak 'friend' and enter. Gandalf, what's the Elvish word for 'friend'?" Frodo asked.

"_Mellon"_ Gandalf replied and as he spoke the word, the door opened with a groan and grind of stone against stone.

The rest of the Fellowship then took their attention off the water and began to enter the Mines.

"Soon master elf, you will know the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, meat ripe off the bone!" Gimli said proudly "This my friends is the home of my cousin Balin" he added.

Gandalf lit the crystal in his staff and cast light about the inky black passage of the mines

"And they call it a mine! A mine!" Gimli chuckled.

"This is no Mine" Boromir breathed "It's a tomb" he said with dread, the fellowship then noticed the long dead skeletons of dwarf warriors with arrows stuck in them.

"No! Noooo!" Gimli cried with despair.

Legolas ripped one of the arrows from one skeleton and examined it and exclaimed "Goblins!" he exclaimed and fitted one of his arrows to his bow and Six brought out his crossbow and held it ready while Boromir, Lara and Aragorn drew their swords from their sheathes.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan! It was a mistake to come here!" Boromir exclaimed.

The four hobbits were backing away when something grabbed Frodo and began to drag him away.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Frodo screamed, his fellow hobbits then noticed what was happening and shouted in alarm.

The thing that was dragging the Ring-Bearer away was a long slimy tentacle.

"Strider! Spartan!" Sam shouted while Merry and Pippin grabbed Frodo's arms and began a tug-of-war with the tentacle.

"Get off him!" Samwise shouted as he drew his Barrow blade and began hacking at the offending tentacle, but alas, his sword wasn't sharp enough to cut through the appendage.

Another strike from Sam's sword made the tentacle release Frodo and it retreated into the water. All of a sudden more tentacles lashed out from the water and flung Sam, Merry and Pippin onto their backs and again a tentacle grabbed Frodo's legs and began to drag him into the water.

Frodo was then dangling in the air and Legolas fired an arrow from his bow at a three pronged tentacle that was trying to wrap itself around Frodo's face.

"SPARTAN! ARAGORN!" Frodo screamed, Six ran into the water with his sword Orcrist drawn and began cutting tentacles that sprang up to stop him. Aragorn waded in and began cutting apart tentacles as well, Boromir joined as well and the three warriors began to hack their way through the mass of tentacles preventing them from reaching Frodo.

Then a monstrous looking face emerged from the water and opened its fang filled maw as Frodo dangled above its mouth, but it was disturbed from its meal as Boromir cut apart the tentacles holding Frodo, Frodo fell and the Gondorian captain caught him.

"INTO THE MINES!" Gandalf shouted and the three warriors and the hobbit fled swith the rest of the Fellowship into the mines.

"Legolas! Lara! Your bows!" Boromir shouted as the kraken like monster began hauling itself out of the water with crustacean like legs; Legolas quickly aimed his bow as did Lara and they fired simultaneously at the beast's face.

The arrows struck true and the beast gave a great roar as the two arrows pierced its face, hurting it.

Six took out his crossbow and began to fire upon the kraken like beast, using the rapid fire mode; the razor tip arrows struck any tentacles that were snaking their way towards the fellowship.

"Spartan! We cannot win this fight!" lara shouted, Six saw the logic in the elf's words; the beast was simply too big and powerful to take head on, So the Spartan quickly ran into the mines with the rest of the group.

The kraken's tentacles then reached out around the supporting columns that held up the entrance.

The beast then pulled on the columns and caused a cave in, leaving the fellowship safe from the beast but leaving them in darkness.

Six then turned his helmet lights and night vision on as Gandalf lit the crystal on his staff and spoke

"We now have but one choice" he said grimly "We must face the long dark of Moria."

…

_To be continued…_

Author's notes; well there it is, the fourth chapter of this crossover and I hope it fits the grade with you all.

In the next chapter we'll be seeing the journey and battle in the Mines of Moria and obviously we'll see the loss of Gandalf during the battle with the Balrog.

Also just to let everyone know, one of my new Skyrim/DC New 52 crossover idea is up to nearly three-thousand words but one of my old Halo crossover stories is the one I'm trying to update at the moment.

The Skyrim/DC New 52 idea is the basic premise as some of my previous Skyrim crossovers where the heroes of the DC New 52 band together to stop Alduin from destroying mankind by finding the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn in this new idea has been raised as a normal kid but has had his mind wiped by his parents after an incident and have hidden out in the suburbs in Los Angeles so 'they' won't find him.

Who knows? The Dragonborn may have been trained as an assassin for the Dragon Priest cult or the Court of Owls or the League of Shadows and his 'parents' managed to get him away from them and wiped his memory to remove the brainwashing but I've said too much already.

Also regarding the romance aspect of this new idea, it will more than likely be a harem-pairing and Wonder Woman may be a part of the harem as well as her Amazon sister Alexa (the cute redhead from the animated Wonder Woman movie.)

I'm bringing in some real life models into the harem as well, the reason why is because the New 52 brings in quite a few real life aspects such as celebrity gossip/news TV show TMZ so I thought 'why not some models as well?' The models I'm bringing are; Swedish supermodel Elsa Hosk, Portuguese supermodel Sara Sampaio and American supermodel Erin Heatherton.

I chose them because as far as I'm aware, all three are single as far as I know and it would be very interesting to see what kind of effect they would have on the Dragonborn and some members of the League.

Also my 40k/JLU idea is still in the works, I'm just checking my poll on which Space Marine chapter should be in the story; so far it's Grey Knights in the lead with the Blood Angels coming second so it would more than likely be the Grey Knights that the Space marine would be affiliated with to enter the DCAU.

Anyway that's enough for now, so stay tuned everyone for the next chapter and any of my new ideas or updates of my other stories.


End file.
